Such an apparatus is typically used, in particular, in vehicles having electric traction or propulsion, with the heat source comprising an auxiliary source, which may for example be electric and which is brought into use when the heat emitted by the electric traction or propulsion motor and its associated equipment is insufficient to satisfy the heating requirements of the cabin of the vehicle.